1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component assembly for constituting an electrical (electronic) part, and more particularly to such a component assembly in which a pair of components constituting a valume unit, for example, are such that electrical characteristics of their resistors are substantially equal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a volume unit, for example, slide contacts and slides on a pair of oppositely disposed resistors control volume of sound.
FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings shows a volume unit 30 as a part of an electrical apparatus. In this volume unit 30, a pair of resistors are oppositely disposed within a pair of components 31, 31, between which resistors a slide (not shown) is disposed so as to be clamped thereby. By turning a shaft 33, the slide slides on these two resistors to thereby control the volume. It is preferable that the pair of opposed resistors have respective electrical characteristics as approximate to each other as possible.
In the manufacture of the volume unit of FIG. 5, a multiplicity of resistors are formed on an insulating base of relatively large area such as by printing. Then frames are formed of synthetic resin for respective resistors, and severed into individual components. Finally these components are combined to form a unified part as shown in FIG. 5. Practically, however, due to the staggered printed position of the resistors on the base, the difference in thickness of the resistors and the displacement of the base during its removal from the mold, it was difficult to impart quite the same electrical characteristic to the individual resistors. Therefore, in relatively large part, a mechanism is provided for controlling the mounting position of the slide in order to cope with the difference in electrical characteristic. On the other hand, since it is difficult to incorporate such control mechanism in a small part, a pair of components in which their respective resistors are identical in electrical characteristic are chosen out of a large number of components and are unified as an individual electrical part.
In the manufacture of small electrical parts, however, it is not easy to chose appropriate components of similar electrical characteristic out of a large number of components formed concurrently, which is laborious and time-consuming. Yet, even if a pair of appropriate components could be chosen, there is a possibility that the components can be coupled with wrong mating components of different characteristic in error during the stage of assembling.